Besoin De Toi
by Lily All-I-Want
Summary: "J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. J'ai besoin de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. Je veux que tu m'aimes !"


- Non Ginny, tu m'écoutes maintenant, m'ordonna Harry alors que nous déboulions tout deux dans la salle commune déserte. Je ne veux pas de toi, je n'ai jamais voulu de toi. Je l'ai toujours montré clairement, pourtant ! Alors pourquoi t'accroches-tu à moi si fort ? Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Tu m'entends ? Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille. Oh, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à te le répéter ! Je ne voulais pas de toi en première année, ni en deuxième. Je ne voulais pas de toi non plus en troisième, ni l'année qui a suivi. Et je ne veux toujours pas de toi, et je ne voudrais jamais ! Laisse-moi vivre Ginny ! Laisse moi profiter de la vie, du bonheur, de Cho, sans avoir l'impression constante d'être épié ! Je sais que tu me surveille en permanence ! Je te vois la plupart du temps ! Comment veux-tu que je me sente, hein ? Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ? "Non, tout va bien, c'est juste la soeur de mon meilleur ami qui me harcèle, rien de trop grave" ? Ginny, regarde-moi quand je te parle !" me rabroua t-il alors que je baissais les yeux. Assume ce que tu fais. Assume tes actes. Arrête de te défiler à chaque fois que je t'en parle ! Arrête d'essayer de trouver des excuses pour justifier ton comportement ! Tu es la seule responsable, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Tu peux me balancer à la figure toutes les choses blessante que je t'ai dit, tu sais bien au fond de toi que c'est ta faute. Oui Ginny, c'est ta faute si on en est là ! C'est ta faute si notre amitié s'est transformé en cet espèce de relation détestable en tellement de points ! C'est ta faute, encore une fois, si je t'évite comme la peste, si j'ai commencé à ta haïr de m'infliger ça, et si tu as commencé à ma haïr aussi parce que je te rembarrais ! C'est ta seule et unique faute Ginny !

Il s'arrêta un moment, le temps de reprendre son souffle, plus beau que jamais et transpirant de sueur. Mes yeux me piquaient affreusement tant j'essayais de retenir mes larmes ; à présent, je ne le pouvais plus et elles dévalèrent mes joues, traçant des sillons salés sur ma peau diaphane.

- Harry... implorai-je. Harry...  
>- Tais-toi, Ginny. S'il te plait, pour la première fois de ta vie, fais-moi le plaisir de te taire.<br>- Non, je ne peux pas. Tu ne te rend pas compte le mal que tu m'inflige ? En me renvoyait que tout est de ma faute ? En insinuant que je suis une cinglée ? J'ai besoin de toi, Harry. J'ai besoin de toi comme je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne; J'ai besoin de te voir pour me sentir bien, j'ai besoin de t'entendre rire pour être rassurée, j'ai besoin de t'observer pour ne pas devenir folle... Mais à tes yeux, ne le suis-je pas déjà ? Ne suis-je pas folle de t'aimer autant ? Ne suis-je pas folle de te le répéter si souvent ? Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. Je t'aime car tu es tout ce dont une fille peut rêver, car tu as plus d'atouts que n'importe qui d'autre, et parce que j'ai désespérément besoin de toi. J'ai besoin que tu me regarde avec amour, avec le même regard que celui que tu réserve à Cho. J'ai besoin que tu me traite avec tendresse, que tu replace une mêche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, que tu trace des coeur sur mon front avec ton pouce, que tu me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille lorsque je n'ai plus foi en rien. Je veux que tu m'aime Harry ! Je veux que tu ne regarde plus personne d'autre que moi ! Je veux que tu ai mal lorsque nous sommes séparé, j'ai veux que mon image emplisse ton esprit, je veux que plus rien n'ai d'importance à tes yeux à part moi.  
>Suis-je égoïste de vouloir cela ? Suis-je égoïste d'avoir besoin d'amour ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tué notre amitié, Harry. C'est de ta faute, car tu n'a pas voulu me donner cet amour. C'est pour cela qu'on tourne en rond !<p>

J'étais complètement hystérique, et je savais que ça n'allais pas jouer en ma faveur. Mais je n'en pouvais plus, je ne pouvais retenir tout ce que je pensais, tout ce que je ressentais, plus longtemps. Ce trop-plein de sentiments en moi était tel qu'il m'enserrait la poitrine, qu'il m'empêchais de dormir la nuit. Il me rendait folle. _Harry _me rendait folle. J'avais besoin de me libérer de tout ça, avant de sombrer pour de bon.

- Comment oses-tu ? siffla l'objet de tout mes fantasmes, le visage empreint de fureur et pourtant resplendissant. Comment oses-tu me dire que tout cela est de ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'empoisonne la vie Ginny, ça tu y arrive très bien toute seule ! C'est cette stupide admiration que tu as pour moi, que tu n'essayes même pas de cacher ou de réfréner, qui a tout ruinée ! Je vais répondre à tes questions : oui, ma pauvre fille, tu es égoïste. Tu es la personne la plus égoïste qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de rencontrer ! Tu tiens cet amour comme justification de ton comportement inacceptable, comme si il s'agissait là d'actions normales. Tu crois que c'était normal, d'essayer d'humilier Cho tout à l'heure pour que je rompe avec elle ? Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu te soucierais de mon bonheur, et non pas du tien ! Oui Ginny, me coupa t-il alors que j'allais l'interrompre, oui Ginny, lorsqu'on aime vraiment, le bonheur de l'autre passe avant le notre. Tu ne le savais pas, je suppose ? Où plutôt si, tu le savais parfaitement mais tu as préféré continuer ces coups bas ridicules à l'encontre de Cho, pensant que si tu la malmenait assez je tomberait dans tes bras. Tu n'as donc pas vu la faille de ton plan ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi Ginny. La seule qui compte à mes yeux est Cho. Et que tu essaye de l'humilier ne me fera que l'aimer davantage. Tu es finie, Ginny. Tu es juste une pauvre enfant gâtée qui rage lorsqu'elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. Et ce que tu veux, à savoir moi, ne sera jamais tien.  
>- Non, non Harry, je t'en prie... suppliai-je.<p>

Je m'effondrais au sol, sanglotant tel un animal blessé. Ma douleur me consumait littéralement, mon coeur me faisait si mal que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre. Je frappai le sol avec mes poings, et relevai vers Harry une visage baignant tellement de larmes qu'elles me brouillaient la vue.

- Je t'en supplie... chuchotai-je.

Il me lança un regard à la fois plein de colère, de désespoir et de pitié, avant de tourner les talons et de m'abandonner là.

- Je t'aime ! hurlai-je, plus pathétique que jamais, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de moi.  
>Non, pas de moi, du monstre que j'étais devenu.<p>

"_Et ce que tu veux, à savoir moi, ne sera jamais tien._"


End file.
